


Better than Good

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanish Lance (Voltron), Two Gay Boys, let hunk rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: Lance and Keith compete. Hunk and Pidge are Annoyed™ and tired.





	Better than Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a gift for a friend in wattpad :)

Sometimes it was hot, and messy and overwhelming, and rough. Other times it was beautiful, and soft, and overwhelming, and slow.

Keith whined from the back of his throat, arching off the bed. He choked on a moan, his eyes rolling back when Lance pressed his fingers harder against bruised thighs.

"Good?" Lance panted, practically drooling over Keith.

"Yeah," Keith breathed out, sprawling a hand over Lance's chest. He pushed gently, moving so that he straddled Lance's hips. Lance stuttered, flushing down to his chest. Keith chuckled, "Good?"

"Good. Great, even," Lance thrusted and Keith leaned his head back, shivering.

"Great-" Keith lifted himself before letting himself fall back down again, "- is an understatement."

Keith leaned down, cupping Lance's face and kissing him. The Cuban leaned up, pressing harder, kissing faster. He swallowed the sounds from Keith's mouth with pride.

 _He_ was doing this. _He_ was the one Keith wanted.

It felt so good. Great, some could say.

Lance sat up, pressing kisses onto the base of Keith's neck. He moved up, settling right below Keith's ear.

Keith felt him open his mouth to speak, expecting something dirty, or romantic, or romantically dirty.

What he got was neither.

"First to cum has to blow to other whenever that person wants," Lance grinned, "For two weeks."

Keith couldn't tell if, in that moment, he loved Lance or hated him.

"You're on," Keith smirked, circling his hips. Lance choked on a moan, hands flying to grip Keith's hips.

"Th-that's not fair!" Lance whined. "You can't play dirty like that!"

"I don't remember reading that in the handbook," Keith hummed, bouncing on Lance.

Lance flipped them, putting Keith on the bottom again. He rutted against Keith, grinning when he whined.

"Oh, papi," Lance hummed, biting on Keith's neck. "You're in for it, now."

○○○

  
"Good mornin' everyone," Lance yawned, stepping through the doors. He raised an eyebrow, seeing Keith slouched in his chair with his hands covering his face. He was very clearly blushing.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure," Hunk grumbled, "Listen, buddy, could you maybe be a bit quieter next time?"

"Yeah, me and Hunk heard everything," Pidge smirked. "We were just saying congrats to the winner, here."

"¿Qué?" Lance mumbled, sitting in his chair slowly. (What?)

"Oh, you don't remember?" Pidge laughed. "The little competion you had last night. First to cu-"

" _Oh my God_!" Keith screeched. Lance's eyes widened in understanding. Then, squinted in suspicion.

"¿Disculpe? Keith did _not_ win! _I_ won!" (Excuse me?)

"Th-that's what you're worried about?!" Keith huffed, looking defeated.

"They already knew we're doin' it," Lance shrugged. Keith scowled.

"Remind me again why I put up with you?"

"Because you loooove hiiim~" Pidge snickered.

Keith threw his spoon at her.


End file.
